Shrekvito: A Love Story on the Set of Twins II
by ATrickyTrickster
Summary: While on the set for Twins II, Danny DeVito falls in love for an unlikely intern


ShrekVito: A Love Story on the Set of Twins II

It was a warm summer day when Danny DeVito walked onto the set of Twins II. A cavalcade of non-union crew workers, scriptwriters, and top-grossing actors swarmed the Universal Studios, making it hard for Danny to bustle his way to Czechoslovakian-born Canadian film producer and director Ivan Reitman, who is best known for his comedy work on films such as Meatballs, Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters 2, and of course the classic 1988 masterpiece that is Twins. Twins was such a universally loved sucess that in the year 2015, the film executives decided to make a sequel.

"Hey Ivan, what am I supposed to be doin' right now?" asked DeVito in his surly, sexy New Jersey accent.

"We are about to shoot the scene where you and Schwarzenegger have to fight the evil alien mastermind." Ivan replied in his friendly, but not too friendly voice.

Danny began to get very excited at this prospect. It was the action ending sequence with aliens that made Danny so willing to sign onto the film in the first place. Danny began walking over to the Super Spacemarch Station set when he felt a sharp pain shoot across his face. Suddenly Danny was on the floor screeching in pain while a moist black sickness seeped into his clothes.

"Oh my, are you ok!?" A musty voice cried out in a heavy Scottish accent

"Yeah, I'll be fine" said Danny as he mustered himself to his feet. Danny looked up to see a beautiful man, standing 8-feet tall.

It took a minute for Danny to piece together what happened; The Scottish lad was an intern working on the set of Twins II. He was trying to deliver his coffee when his leg had ended up in the proximity of Danny's beautiful Hollywood mug, spilling the contents of the coffee cups on Danny. _It's a miracle I survived that unfortunate injury, _thought Danny, _his knee is the same height as my face._

"Is everything alright?" Ivan said as he rushed to DeVito and the unnamed enigma Scottish lad. "Do I need to fire this intern?"

"Everything's fine Ivan," retorted Danny "There's no need to fire anyone today. I'll be fine, just let me go to my trailer to clean up."

"Ok. We'll schedule to shoot this scene tomorrow morning. Be ready."

Danny made his way to his large studio trailer before disrobing his coffee stained polo shirt, exposing his sexy, well-toned stomach. The years had made Danny's physique flabby and fleshy, but he was still very attractive for a man of his age. Danny found a towel in his trailer bathroom and rang the gooey, black substance from his thick coarse chest hair. For a reason unknown to Danny, he felt tempted to taste the ebony elixir. He took the hairy, moist towel and stuffed the entire thing in his mouth. _How queer, _Danny thought, _It tastes just like onions._

Suddenly a chill ran through the air like a marathon runner runs through a track. The scent of onions pulsed through the air in an erotic aroma that made Danny pull down his britches and whip his long, uncircumcised penis in his hand.

"Who's there?" Danny asked while stroking his dick in a classy way.

A ghostly, Scottish voice replied "Oooooh Danny. Have you forgotten me already?"

Danny turned around to find himself face to knee with the 8-foot whelp of an intern that had spilled the coffee on him earlier. It wasn't until this moment that Danny realized this mysterious Scottish heartthrob was green of skin. Danny had seen this face before.

"I have seen your face before. Who could you be?"

"Oh, you may have seen me in a 2001 American computer-animated fantasy-comedy film produced by PDI/DreamWorks, released by DreamWorks Pictures, directed by Andrew Adamson and Vicky Jenson, featuring the voices of Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, and John Lithgow. It's entitled… **Shrek**."

Upon hearing those words, Danny fell to his knees. "Oh Shrek," he cried "How did I not recognize you?"

Shrek took his long, penis-like fingers and raised Danny's head. "It's ok little one. We all make mistakes. I will forgive you… If you will suck my penis."

"Ok" replied Danny.

Danny got to his feet and tried to undo the massive lace on Shrek's sexy alluring pants. It was like a small child trying to reach for a cookie jar on top of a refrigerator.

"Let me help you with that." Shrek snapped his fingers, and suddenly Danny and Shrek were 100% naked. It was awesome.

Shrek's massive donger reached all the way to the floor. Danny DeVito tried to put it in his mouth, but it was hopeless.

"It won't fit." Danny said hopelessly. Danny loved Shrek, and wanted to give him sexual pleasure, but he could not suffice.

"It's ok little one. You do have one other hole, remember?"

Shrek bent Danny upon the bed. A sudden, sharp pain swept across Danny DeVito's butt, followed by a wave of orgasmic pleasure. _It hurts, but I do it for Shrek._

"Oh yes Shrek, put your pee-pee deeper in my booty hole" Danny cried out.

Shrek replied with a laugh. "Pee-Pee? My Pee-Pee is not in you yet. This is just a single finger." Shrek slip his index finger out of Danny DeVito, and placed his poop-smeared hand over Danny's face. "Try not to scream."

Suddenly the greatest feeling of all time went over Danny DeVito. It was like Chinese food, only better. In that moment, Danny DeVito was euphoric, not because of any phony god's blessing, but by Shrek's blessing. As Shrek came a thick, green, oniony semen, Danny began to feel a sudden power surge go throughout his entire body, not just his anus. At that moment Danny passed out.

When Danny arose the following moment, Shrek was gone. Danny got to his feet and began looking around his apartment for proof that last night had not been a satisfying wet dream, but had instead been a testimony of true love. Suddenly, a spurge came out of Danny's rear end. Danny reached his hand inside his own ass crack and took a handful of the anal contents. Danny brought the substance to his face. _Green_ he though, bringing the gooey substance to his lips, _and it tastes like onions._ With that, Danny was certain that last night had been real.

Danny walked into his bathroom to behold a pleasureful sight in the mirror. Danny DeVito's hair had turned blonde. His normally balding hair was now shooting up in anime-like spikes. Danny's normal attire of polo shirts and jeans had become a long, flowing robe of yellow. _This could mean only one thing, _Danny thought, smiling. _Shrek's cum has turned me into a Super Saiyan. _

Danny DeVito's last thoughts where of Shrek's cum before he blasted through his trailer roof to fight crime.

The End… For now.


End file.
